deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Arena Challenge
Arena Challenges are tasks assigned to be completed during an arena round which reward bonus XP. These challenges can range from simple combat related tasks like not running or using dodge jump dring a round to using specific weapons, damage types, or arena features exclusivley or to kill a certain number of enemies. Combat Challenges Combat Challenges pertain to not using certain movements or items during a round. Do not use health kits: simply complete the round without using a health kit. Enemies will rarely drop energy drinks that can make completing this challenge easier. Do rot run: don't run (sprint) at any time during the round. This is generally easy but can become difficult during rounds with suiciders. Do Not Use Dodge Jump: don't dodge jump at any time during the round. Can require some care and attention to avoid accidental dodge jumps. Don't get knocked down: don't get knocked down by any enemy or friendly fire from grenades. Watch out for thugs and rams. Do not lose all your stamina: don't bottom out your stamina with melee attacks or running. Do not let your health drop to critical level: self explanatory. Kill ## enemies with fury: kill the specified number of enemies with your character's fury skill. Weapon Challenges Weapon challenges pertain to the use of certain weapon types or damage types to inflict damage or kills. Kill enemies with blunt weapons only: use only blunt melee weapons to inflict kills. Kicks and punches don't count as blunt and will fail this challenge, as will any sharp weapon, grenade/bomb, firearm, or DOT. Kill enemies with sharp weapons only: use only sharp weapons to inflict kills. Any kill with any type of blunt force (blunt weapons, kicks/punches and importantly the pommel of sharp weapons) will fail this challenge, as will any grenade/bomb, firearm, or DOT. Throwing sharp weapons does not ''fail this challenge. '''Kill enemies with ki'cks only: use only kicks to kill enemies, the use of any weapons will fail this challenge. Also, as with the blunt only and sharp only challenges this can be failed by punching, even when breaking a bite grapple. Stomps do not fail this challenge. Kill ## enemies with throwing weapons: this challenge requires you to use throwing weapons (double blades) to kill a certain number of enemies. The kills must be performed by throwing the weapons, melee kills don't count. Kill ## enemies with firearms: simply kill the specified number of enemies with any pistol, shotgun, or rifle. Inflict elemental damage ## times: inflict elemental (shock, fire, impact, or poison) damage on any enemy the specified number of times. It is useful to note that the enemy doesn't actually have to take damage from the attack, so for example striking an enemy immune to poison damage with a poison weapon does count towards the total. Break ## limbs: break the specified number of limbs. So long as a limb is broken the enemy doesn't have to survive the attack. For obvious reasons this challenge practically requires the use of blunt weapons. Map Specific Challenges Some/all of the arenas have specific challenges related to using features of the arena map to kill enemies. Arena A: Kick ## enemies off the ledge: kill enemies by kicking them off the edges into the chasm in the center of the map. This can be difficult/impossible with hgher level characters as a kick typically kills the target before it can go over the edge. Category:Gameplay